Problem: Add. $4.5 + 9.8 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ $.$ ${5}$ $9$ $.$ ${8}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${5}$ $+$ ${9}$ $.$ ${8}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $4$ $.$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({4} + {9}) + ({0.5} + {0.8})\\\\ &={13} + {1.3}\\\\ &=14.3 \end{aligned}$ $4.5 + 9.8= 14.3$